onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Teen Awards
The BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards is an annual award ceremony held in the United Kingdom that celebrates the best of music and acting. Its hosted by BBC Radio 1 and previous attendees and performers include Taylor Swift, fun., The Wanted, Justin Bieber, and many more. Background The awards are usually held in autumn in late October or early November. Attendees must be between the ages of 14-17 only and usually a matinée show starts at 12pm and ends at 5pm. People and groups are nominated one month in advance and the public can vote online for the nominees, with winners revealed at the ceremony. Appearances 2010 2010 marked the first BBC Teen Awards and featured artists such as Taylor Swift, The Wanted, Katy Perry and many others but One Direction, having only just formed in July, did not feature in it. 2011 The 2011 Teen Awards were held on October 9th in the Wembley Arena and were hosted by Nick Grimshaw and Mollie King. One Direction performed "Na Na Na" and "What Makes You Beautiful"bbc.co.uk BBC Radio 1's Teen Awards- 2011 One Direction in their first appearance at the awards show, but they were not nominated for any awards. They performed alongside other artists such as Jason Derulo, Joe Jonas, Ed Sheeran, Rizzle Kicks and Cher Lloyd. Gallery One-Direction-BBC-teen-awards-red-carpet.jpg|Red Carpet 2011 2012 On October 6, 2012, the boys were each interviewed live on air with different BBC Radio 1 presentersbbc.co.uk BBC Radio 1's Teen Awards- 2012 Episode guide to promote the awards show. The pairings were: *Liam Payne and Gemma Cairney *Harry Styles & Nick Grimshaw *Zayn Malik & Scott Mills *Niall Horan & Huw Stephens *Louis Tomlinson & Greg James The boys then attended the awards the next day on October 7, 2012 at Wembley, Londonbbc.co.uk BBC Radio 1's Teen Awards- 2012 One Direction presented by Nick Grimshaw, from BBC Radio 1. They performed "One Thing", "Up All Night', "Moments", "What Makes You Beautiful" and "Live While We're Young" respectivelyYoutube.com 2012 full performance. They did "Moments" while flying over the crowd on a moving platform. Other acts performing that night included Little Mix, Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift and Conor Maynard. The band also did two small interviews for the show; one named "One Direction In A Toilet With Matt Edmondson" and another called "One Direction chat with Jameela and Aled". They won the following awardsbbc.co.uk BBC Radio 1's Teen Awards- Teen Awards Winners: *Best British Single: One Thing *Best British Album: Up All Night *Best British Music Act Gallery onedirection.png|Red Carpet 2012 One Direction -1365765.jpg|Red Carpet 2012 one-direction-bbc-radio-1-teen-awards-2012-04.jpg|Red Carpet 2012 Radio_1_Teen_Awards_Flying.jpg|The boys singing "Moments" in 2012 at the BBC Teen Awards Radio_1_Teen_Awards_Stage.jpg|The boys singing "Live While We're Young" in 2012 at the BBC Teen Awards 2013 One Direction did not attend but were nominated for two awards, Best British Group and Best British Single for "Best Song Ever". 2014 The band were nominated for Best British Single ("Story of My Life") and Best British Group. 2015 One Direction won awards for Best British Single ("Drag Me Down") and Best British Group. They thanked fans via a pre-recorded video, as they were still on tour at the time. It was also announced they would be performing on Radio 1's Live Lounge for the first time on November 12.2015 Acceptance Speech References Category:Award shows Category:November calendar